Tränen eines Engels
by Aiko Hiroshi
Summary: UA Dean et Sam sont humains, pas de démons, juste un ange qu'on trouve à la limite de la mort et auquel Dean va s'attacher, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le laisser...
1. Prologue

Bon, je suis plutot manga, mais pour une fois je vais poster une fic supernatural, vu que cette série est juste... épique.

Rating: T

Pairing : DeanX Castiel

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon ces deux coincés du bulbe seraient ensemble depuis longtemps...

Ceci est inspiré d'un clip de mon groupe favori. Ceux qui l'écoutent reconnaîtront immédiatement la référence.

Ah oui, aussi, ceci est un UA, Sam et Dim ne chassent pas, il n' y a pas de demon, mais juste un bel ange pour vos beaux yeux, très chers. J'èspère que vous ne trouverez pas les personnages trop OOC, étant donné que j'ai vraiment voulu changer le milieu dans lequel ils évoluaient.

Allez, je vous laisse savourer maintenant :

Dean et Sam étaient des frères soudés. Encore plus depuis la mort de leurs parents. Dean veilait sur son petit frère du mieux qu'ils pouvait depuis cette disparition. Ils habitaient un petit village où la moindre petite grand-mère qui passait par là était méfiante envers ce qui étaient nouveau.

Pas eux.

Les nouvelles expériences les attiraient comme des aimants, tout comme les ennuis d'ailleurs.

Ce village avait tout de même ses propres atouts : Ce petit coin perdu regorgeait de plaines, de forêt, de verdure. Un véritable paradis sur Terre.

Les deux frères vivaient de la pêche depuis touts petits, et même en ayant grandi, ils ne s'étaient jamais lassés de cette sensation de bien être qui les envahissaient lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au bord de ce lac.

Ils approchaient tous deux de la trentaine, vivant encore ensemble aujourd'hui. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvaient se résoudre à abandonner le peu de famille qu'il lui restait encore.

Comme tous les matins, Dean et Sam se levèrent, s'habillèrent et se préparèrent en un temps record. Le travail les attendait. Ils sortirent de la petite maison dans laquelle ils vivaient tous deux et se dirigèrent vers le lac où ,ils avaient l'habitude de pêcher pour ensuite revendre leurs trouvailles et ainsi pouvoir se nourrir convenablement.

Visiblement, il allait encore faire beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil est déjà présent. Un temps idéal pour être dehors.

Ils s'installèrent donc au bord de l'eau.

Eau... qui commença tout à coup à prendre une couleur pourpre. Les garçons durent se pincer pour vérifier qu'ils ne rêvaient pas.

Non en effet.

Ils suivirent du regard la source de ce liquide.

Et la vision d'horreur que lui procura cette découverte le fit bouger instantanément :

Un être humain était étendu sr les rochers, eu au vu de la quantité de sang qu'il perdait, ca vie ne tenait qu'à peu de choses.

Il fallait agir vite.

-Sam !

Le plus jeune frère comprit rapidement le message et l'aida à transporter l'homme inconscient.

En y regardant de plus près, ils s'aperçurent que l'homme avait, soit dit en passant... des ailes.

Des ailes ? Un ange ?

Des ailes blanches, mais maculées par le liquide rouge et poisseux qui lui collait à la peau. De larges bandes entouraient ses yeux. Il portait pour seule habit une tunique blanche qui était en parfaite harmonie avec son teint plus que pâle.

Bien que fascinés par ce mystérieux être, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour tergiverser car le jeune homme risquait de perdre la vie à tout moment. C'est pourquoi Dean le prit sur le dos, en prenant bien garde de ne pas le réveiller.

Ils l'emmenèrent ainsi.

Sans faire attention au fait qu'on les avait aperçu avec cette chose que tous considérèrent comme contre-nature.

Sam laissa Dean et le garçon seuls.

Deux heures plus tard, la créature, l'ange, ou peut importait ce que c'était réellement fit remarquer qu'elle était réveillée en gémissant. Dean essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le soigner, de peur de perdre la personne qu'ils avaient tenté de sauver si désespérément.

Le gémissement provenait du fait que Dean essayait d'appliquer le produit désinfectant sur sa peau couverte de plaies encore ouvertes.

L'inconnu essaya de parler, mais paniqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa voix refusait de sortir.

Dean comprenait l'état de détresse dans laquelle devait se trouver la créature ailée. Il s'empressa de le rassurer en lui caressant la joue comme on le ferait avec un animal blessé.

L'ange sursauta et laissa couler une larme.

Une larme de sang que Dean cueillit dans sa main.


	2. Rapprochement Innocent

Ah, ca y est, voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre qui pointe le bout de son nez ! Au programme... bwarf, nan je vous laisse regarder, je vais pas spoiler quand même ''

Bon, toujours pareil, hein ?

Dislaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, enfin ils le sont juste dans mon esprit tordu...

Pairing : DeanX Castiel

Rating: T pour l'instant.

Bonne lecture :

L'ange prénommé Castiel se réveilla de sa troisième nuit passée chez les deux frères. Un peu désorienté, il regarda l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait et se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi dans le même lit que l'aîné des deux frères, ce qui le fit adopter une belle couleur rouge pivoine.

-Dean... Appela- t'il.

-Oh Cas' … Bonjour

Cas ? Il l'appelait déjà comme ça alors qu'ils se connaisssaient à peine ? De plus, personne ne lui avait jamais donné de surnom … Pas qu'il se souvienne. Pour le peu qu'il se rappelle d'ailleurs. Seuls de petits flashs venaient troubler venaient troubler sa nuit. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient, des personnes qui pleuraient en le voyant arriver, des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ne pas savoir qui il était mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Le surnom l'avait fait sursauter de surprise.

-Hey, relaxe, mec. Je vais pas te manger, pas après t'avoir sauvé quand même...

L'ange se demanda où était l'autre frère.

-Si tu cherches Sam, il est parti tôt ce matin. Il ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours je pense.

Castiel ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de passer ne serait-ce que deux jours seul avec Dean l'embarrassait. La proximité et le contact le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Dean remarqua que Castiel était littéralement en train de trembler.

-Cas' ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tes blessures sont presque guéries maintenant, et que ce soit mon frère ou moi, on ne te fera jamais ça.

-Je le sais … Répondit faiblement l'ange. Pardon Dean, je suis juste fatigué.

-Repose toi encore un peu alors. Reste au lit si tu veux. Je ne sors pas aujourdh'hui, alors au moindre souci, je serai à côté.

-Merci, tu fais beaucoup pour moi.

Dean ne répondit pas et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais la présence de Cas' le tranquillisait.

Sam était parti dormir chez sa copine et y resterait sûrement un petit moment. En réalité, c'était Dean qui lui avait demandé cette faveur, espérant pouvoir soigner l'ange et lui remonter le moral, car il semblait complètement dépaysé.

Il aurait bien dragué quelques filles... Tant pis, il remettrait ça à plus tard. La santé de son protégé passait avant.

En y repensant, il avait accepté si facilement son hôte, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas humain, bien que ses ailes soient maintenant rentrées. Mais il s'en fichait. Les humains étaient parfois pire que des animaux.

La journée se passa donc au lit pour Castiel, tandis que Dean profitait à sa manière de cette journée de repos. Autrement dit, avec une bonne bière à la main.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit, et se leva du fauteuil, se précipitant dans le couloir pour y trouver Castiel, se prenant la tête avec les deux mains, les traits crispés de douleur, gémissant, suppliant pour que ça s'arrête.

Dean lui entoura les épaules de son bras, tout en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne pour l'aider à se calmer. Mais alors qu'il le pensait enfin apaisé, l'ange s'évanouit subitement, laissant à Dean le soin de le rallonger.

Dean n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le prendre dans ses bras. Cependant, il choisit de l'étendre sur le canapé.

La, il pourrait vraiment veiller sur lui. Il s'assit sur une chaise, reprenant au passage sa bouteille. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en discute avec l'ange...

Mais comment ? Castiel lui-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait. Dean avait de la peine pour lui. Vivre dans un monde ou tout doit vous paraître nouveau n'est pas facile.

Une heure plus tard, une secousse en direction du canapé lui indiqua que Castiel était visiblement réveillé. Un petit couinement plaintif de la part du concerné le fit sourire. L'espace d'un instant, il le trouva mignon, mais il se reprit très vite.

« Oh, mec, tu viens de penser qu'un autre gars était … Mignon ? »

Dean se demanda ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui.

-Bon Dieu, Cas' tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé, Dean, s'excusa l'ange.

Dean commençait sérieusement à être agacé par le fait que l'ange s'excuse pour tout et pou rien. Comme si ce qu'il lui arrivait était de sa faute ...

-Bon, à part ça, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Castiel eut un blocage à l'idée de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait vu. Les souvenirs l'attaquaient, l'assaillaient, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

-Je... Je ne peux pas le dire.

-Ecoute, c'est pas important. Pour l'instant, allonge toi. Je reste ici avec toi.

Cette fois ci, Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux, fixement, comme pour lui dire quelque chose.

-Cas' ?

Finalement, Castiel lui offrit un petit sourire et Dean fondit littéralement devant cet ange qui lui montrait enfin un visage serein.

-Merci, Dean.


	3. Rejet

Bonjour, me revoila après un log moment d'absence ^^ Je publie la suite pour ceux et celle que ça pourrait intéresser. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour la durée d'attente de ce chapitre et je suis également désolée pour la longueur des chapitres, mais je ne sais pas publier des chapitres longs et de qualité, je préfère court et intéressant, que long et ennuyant pour tout le monde.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

- Cas', debout, on y va !

Castiel émergea avec lenteur du lit confortable et douillet, poussant un soupir de fatigue, demandant silencieusement l'autorisation de pouvoir se rendormir.

-Te rendors pas, putain...

-Dean, où est-ce qu'on va...

-On va en ville t'acheter des fringues Cas'. Tu peux pas rester avec ça tous les jours ! Répondit Dean, déjà habillé, et prêt à sortir.

-Oh... Mais, tu sais Dean, je n'ai pas d'argent, je ne peux pas me permettre.

-T'inquiètes, on va se débrouiller, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Et puis, Sam revient demain, on a du temps devant nous.

- Si tu le dis...

Castiel sortit doucement du lit, dévoilant son corps fin à Dean sans aucune pudeur. De belles jambes apparurent alors ainsi qu'un torse à la fois gracieux et musclé. Il fallait croire que les anges n'avaient aucune gêne face à la nudité totale. Dean se retourna, jurant d'un coup.

-P'tain, Cas, t'aurais pas pu dire que t'étais à poil ! On ne se montre pas comme ca au gens enfin !

L'ange se dépêcha de s'habiller, tout en s'excusant auprès de Dean, lui-même ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'humain était tant gêné par son corps. Après tout, ils étaient faits pareils...

Arrivés devant un magasin, ils entrèrent. La vendeuse leur fit un signe de tête, tout en les regardant avec un sourire qui démontrait bien les arrières pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit en voyant deux hommes ensemble faire les magasins de vêtements. Castiel eut une vision d'horreur en apercevant toute la lignée d'habits que Dean comptait lui faire essayer.

Il soupira, en supposant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Lorsqu'il essaya le premier ensemble, sortant ainsi de la cabine, Dean eut un raté en voyant ainsi cas' avec une chemise blanche qui suivait parfaitement ses formes, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir moulant, le tout lui correspondant parfaitement.

Après un bon moment passé dans la boutique, Dean passa en caisse, payant la vendeuse avec sa carte bancaire.

Relevant la tête après avoir tapé son code, Dean s'aperçut de l'air choqué de la vendeuse, vendeuse qui regardait... Castiel.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui se passait ?

- Cas' ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Oh merde !

Dean embarque en vitesse les sacs d'habits et prit Cas' par le bras, le faisant déguerpir le plus vite possible, essayant de cacher les ailes de l'ange du mieux possible jusqu'à la voiture. Dean paniqua au sujet des éventuels passants qui auraient pu voir Castiel dans cet état. Il prit le temps de se calmer et démarra, se demandant toujours mentalement la raison de la sortie des ailes de Cas.

Malheureusement, leur calvaire ne fut pas terminé en rentrant chez eux. Dean tentait de rester le plus discret possible, les ailes de l'ange ne lui facilitant pas la tâche. Les gens du petit village dans lequel ils habitaient les regardèrent passer d'un œil très mauvais, tout en murmurant des mots pafaitement compréhensibles pour les deux hommes.

-C'est une créature du diable !

-Tuez-le, il va finir par nous porter malheur...

Tant de mots blessants qui pleuvaient littéralement sur le pauvre Cas', qui dut se retenir de tomber par terre, sa tête tournant sous les assauts des villageois. Dean jeta un regard noir et froid à cette population qui ne voyait que par la religion et n'acceptaient rien qui leur soit étranger. Il soutint du mieux qu'il le put l'ange en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, l'empêchant de tomber.

Ils rentrèrent précipitemment dans la maison, où Dean fit s'asseoir Castiel sur la chaise la plus proche, en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Les ailes de Cas se refermèrent peu à peu à l'intérieur de sa peau.

- Dean, je n'ai pas ma place ici, même si je ne sais pas d'où je viens.

- Cas', écoute...

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, les gens me préfèreraient mort ici, je ne suis pas humain, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Dean se rapprocha soudain de lui, prit son menton dans ses mains, forçant l'ange à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Cas', tu t'en fiches de ces cons d'habitants, pour moi, tu es... la meilleure chose qui le soit arrivée. Tu es plus humain que nimporte qui. Tu ressens des émotions, à partir de ce moment, on peut dire que tu es humain, tu comprends?

Castiel tourna brusquement la tête. Dean reprit possession du menton du brun, mais le regard de Cas' le surprit. Cette impression d'avoir trop vécu qui se lisait dans les yeux de son protégé lui faisait de la peine.

Dean prit possession dès lèvres de Cas', ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'adapter, mêlant douceur et passion dans ce baiser, le tout pour enfin faire connaître le bonheur à cet ange. Lui-même ne savait pas tellement pourquoi il faisait ça. Il n'était pas gay, seulement Cas' lui faisait cet effet. Cette sensation d'avoir besoin de le protéger à tout prix, ce semtiment de possessivité, tout cela était nouveau pour lui et aucune femme au monde n'aurait jamais pu égaler Castiel, ça, Dean en était certain.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, Dean commençant à déshabiller Cas', tout en lui jetant un regard pour vérifier que celui ci était bien consentant. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il réalisa que oui. Les ébats des deux hommes pouvaient alors commencer.

Ah, que je suis méchante de couper à ce moment la... sinon je vous propose d'essayer de trouver la chanson qui m'a inspiré pour cette fic ^^' je vous conseille de chercher dans le domaine du métal pour les connaisseurs Sinon, merci d'avoir lu, j'attends vos reviews, a la prochaine pour la suite !


End file.
